Something To Last Forever
by Annaliesmarie99
Summary: Nokoru is now in high school and is the council chairman. But the workload is too much even for the Clamp School Detectives. Adding to that is Nokoru's troubled relationship. Will the addition of a new member ease up the troubles at work and heart?
1. Chapter 1

Something To Last Forever

Chapter 1

Note: Clamp School Detectives happens to be one of the first animes I have seen and was much moved by the simplicity yet the subtle adressal of relevant issues. My decision to make a fanfic on it has been rather sudden even though the ideas have been swirling around in the hard disk of my mind for years. Enjoy!

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Nokoru stared at the document on his desk, intending to finish the work before the end of the afternoon. The piles of paperwork almost filled the entire room, something that never should have happened had he actually taken the initiative to do it regularly. But it is Nokoru Imonoyama we are talking about: he is just not serious about his student council duties, even though the jobs are relatively effortless for a genius like him.

He is in high school now; 11th grade to be exact. He hadn't changed his selection of board members: Suoh Takamura was still the secretary, in 10th grade, and Akira Ijuiin was the treasurer, in 9th grade. Last year had been hard, because Akira had been in junior high then and they couldn't use his services for the high school council. It was sheer relief to them both when he graduated to high school.

Recently things had been getting a bit hard. Even though Nokoru had been doing his work diligently for the past few days, the backlog of paperwork never seemed clear off. But that was not what was eating his head at the moment.

His relationship with Hikaru Hisaragi had blossomed when he entered junior high. She was in Suoh's class and was a professional when it came to horse riding. She had ranked second to Suoh in the annual horse riding competition that was part of the Cherry Blossom festival when he was in 6th grade. He had asked her to the ball, and after sometime, they started going out. But lately, things had been difficult.

She wanted to proceed with competing at a professional level, not the national level that she usually competed in. He did not have a problem with it, but due to the immense workload of schoolwork and the council board, he was not able to give her time. And that was causing a major crack in their love. She was busy as well, since the 10th graders were supposed to appear for state exams at the end of the session. He never expected it to make him space out even in class.

"Chairman!" Suoh shouted, his hands on the desk. Akira mumbled behind Suoh, "Takamura-senpai, go easy on him."

Nokoru broke out of his reverie to face an irate Suoh and an equally worried Akira. "I have been almost shouting for the last five minutes, Nokoru. Finally, you respond." Suoh let out through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Suoh! Had certain things in mind, wasn't paying attention." Nokoru said, his voice near shouting, his voice betraying his emotions.

Suoh's eyes widened at the tone of his voice. "What's wrong? Is it about Hisaragi-san?" Suoh asked, settling himself on the chair opposite Nokoru. Nokoru jerked up his head in astonishment and put down the pen, resting his folded arms on the desk.

"Yeah…you guessed huh?" Nokoru asked gloomily. Suoh nodded. "Hisaragi-san told me about the problem between you two. I know it is not my business but I think if you let her go abroad, things will not get any better." Suoh said.

"Takamura-senpai is right. Even though going abroad to compete will enhance her skills more, it will take a toll on your relationship." Said Akira, sitting on the chair beside Suoh.

"But it will be good for her won't it? Besides, it's not like she's gonna leave now. It's at the end of the year." said Nokoru, a wry smile on his face. "But… I don't think I can keep up with the arguments anymore. I never thought it would come to this." He added with a grimace, looking at the paper piled up on his desk. "And the workload is not really helping me out in any way."

"That leads me to discuss another important matter with you." Suoh said.

"What is it?" asked Nokoru.

"Ijuiin-kun and I think that we should take another member into the board. Someone who can help us out by being your assistant." Said Suoh.

"I have actually been thinking about that. But I don't think I can select someone just like that, especially with the pressure I am in right now. It was easier when it came to choosing you both." Nakoru said, leaning back on his chair.

"We were thinking of having someone from Takamura-senpai's class. She doesn't really know of this yet. But, maybe, if she agrees, it would be of great help. We could have her on the board on a temporary basis and maybe if, she makes things a bit more bearable around here, then we could take her on a permanent basis. But that is for you to decide." Akira said.

Nokoru smiled at his kouhais. "Thank you so much for caring enough for me. You two are truly the best. So, who's the lucky young lady?"

Akira flipped open the laptop on Nokoru's desk and inserted a CD into the disk drive. The new window opening on the screen showed the student profile of a young girl, around Suoh's age, with long hair and hazel eyes.

"Yamazaki Nadeshiko-san. Third child to Yamazaki Sachiko-san and Yamazaki Sanosuke-san. Second youngest daughter of the Yamazaki clan. She is a good student and is good at sports and apparently talented in three instruments. Incidentally though…" Akira was cut off in mid-sentence.

"You don't need to tell him that, Ijuiin-kun. And you know why!" Suoh cut in, a bit annoyed.

"C'mon, Imonoyama-san of all people knows that you are not partial. This is for the best, right, senpai?" Akira asked Suoh. Suoh leant back on his seat and let out an exasperated sigh. "Go ahead." He mumbled.

Nokoru looked at Akira, his eyes dancing with amusement. "She happens to be Takamura-senpai's cousin." Akira said as Suoh sighed yet again.

"Suoh, you know I trust you enough to know that you are not partial. Especially when it is something as serious as this." Nokoru said, smiling at Suoh. Akira gave Suoh a what-did-I-tell-ya? look. "You tell me something more about Yamazaki-san, Suoh. The student profiles usually don't tell much about working habits though you can guess from their talents." Said Nokoru.

Suoh put his folded arms on the table and began, "Nadeshiko happens to be a month younger than me. Has a twin brother, an older sister and a younger sister. We kinda took Ikido lessons together. She specializes in fighting with a pair of Sai. She wants to proceed with music in college, but her parents want her to control their companies alongwith her brother. Mostly because her older sister is a fashion designer and her younger sister, Ayala, is not interested in the business and has made it known to both her parents."

"Her mother runs the ad company ClearDreamz, am I right? She has quite a reputation in the ad world." Nokoru said, leaning forward.

Suoh nodded. "She is a hard worker and is known to not crack under pressure. In these times, I think she would be a wise addition to the board."

Nokoru nodded happily. "I trust your judgement, guys. Today is Friday, how about you let her know on Monday morning. We can meet here after school if she has not got a problem with it."

Akira and Suoh nodded in response. "Alright then. Lemme get this pile over with. I hope Yamazaki-san's arrival will help. Right now, I am willing to take any help that comes my way." Said Nakoru, pulling a pile of papers towards him and picking up his pen.

"Besides, a little feminine touch to the board would not hurt." Nokoru added in a low voice. Akira chuckled at his words and said, "Yeah, I guess that wouldn't hurt, Imonoyama-san. But do remember that you have a girlfriend."

Nokoru went red at his words. "Hey! I said feminine touch, I didn't say I was gonna forget my troubles by indulging in something like that!" He blurted out.

Seeing Akira's reaction, he said resignedly, "I am hoping work wise we can be a bit more content by her arrival. I will never do that to Hikaru, no matter in what state our relationship is."

'_I just hope that she won't be a distraction to these two.' _Thought Suoh silently. _'Oh boy, let Monday come soon.'_

_.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

**Author's note****: **Here is the first chapter. It's pretty short but since it is the introductory chapter, I made it so. Nadeshiko is my own character and she will be introduced in the next chapter. Hisaragi Hikaru is one of my favourite characters in the anime. I am not sure she is mentioned in the manga as I have not finished reading it yet, but I haven't found a mention of her as yet. Can anyone tell me if she is mentioned or not?? Sai is a short sword like weapon of Okinawan origin. They are effective in swordfights. They can cause considerable damage to the solar plexus region when the body is hit by it. Do review, I would love to hear your opinion on it. All constructive criticism is appreciated. Happy reading, minna san!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Member

Something To Last Forever

Chapter 2

Note: A million thanks to all those who have reviewed my last chappie!! If I may, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Trisha. I am writing this as a testament of my friendship to the girl who has been the twin I never had. I love her more than anything else, and will always do so. Done with my emotional rambling. Here comes Chapter 2!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

_A New Member_

.

.

"Are you alright with this, Nadeshiko?" Suoh asked his sister, his hand on the door to the Student Council Boardroom. The said girl looked up at her older cousin and smiled at him. "I am alright, Suoh. Don't worry, I will be fine; go ahead." Suoh looked at her worriedly, wondering if he had pushed her too much. He then smiled at her in response and nodded, while turning the ornate doorknob to open the door.

Suoh stepped inside while Nadeshiko took a deep breath and stepped in behind him. Nokoru looked up from his work at her. His breath stilled and tried to not show the effect she was having on him. Sure he was a feminist, but this was so completely different!

Wavy black hair reached her waist, and the summer uniform did nothing to hide her beauty. Her hazel-green eyes shone like jewels. Akira simply gaped at her, but tried to pass it off by looking at Suoh, who closed his eyes and sighed deeply. _I knew this would happen! _He thought irritatedly.

Nokoru got up and walked toward her to greet her. He took her hand and kissed it, and then looked at her and smiled. She blushed and then bowed to him. "Ohayou, Imonoyama-senpai." She said. "Welcome to the Clamp High School Student Council, Yamazaki-san." He said. She smiled back at him and replied, "Thank you, Chairman." Nokoru's eyes widened at her adressal and then he smiled at her.

She turned to Akira and bowed to him, who bowed to her in return. "Ohayou, Ijuiin-kun." She smiled at him. He smiled back, and replied, "Ohayou, Yamazaki-san," all the while making an effort to keep Utako's image on his mind.

"Suoh is in the position of the secretary as you may know. Akira is in the position of the treasurer. The students do not know this but it has been quite difficult to manage even the day to day activities." Began Nokoru. "As the entire high school division is run by the student government, there are a lot of responsibilities. So we were thinking of division of the workload." Nokoru looked at Suoh.

Suoh nodded and began, "Every activity of the high school is verified by the chairman, nothing goes through without his knowledge. So we were thinking of having you as an assistant AND as the vice-chairman of the council. That way, a lot of pressure would be reduced on the chairman while your position still remains one of importance. What do you think, Nadeshiko?"

Nadeshiko listened carefully to what they both said and answered, "I accept. I have seen Suoh really stressed out this year, and I can only imagine the kind of pressure you both must be in. I will help you out in any way possible."

"Alright, let's get started then!" Akira added enthusiastically. The rest of the afternoon was spent introducing everything to Nadeshiko, who caught things early on. The effect of having another member on the board was showing as they managed to clear off three days backlog in three hours. Suoh, though happy, still hoped that the guys would not be so distracted by her, because, he knew it better than anyone else, that she was unbelievably beautiful.

"So how was the first day at the council?" Hikaru asked while brushing her horse. "Quite nice, actually. You won't believe how much work there is unless you see it for your own eyes." Nadeshiko said, while patting her horse.

It was past five in the evening. Nadeshiko had joined Hikaru for equestrian practice after the council work was over for the day. Hikaru had been one of her best friends for over seven years. She looked at Nadeshiko, who was leading her horse for a drink to the pond.

Nadeshiko looked back at her and said, "You know, you two should try doing some patch-up. He is a real nice person, and well, you have been together too long to just let it end like that."

Hikaru looked at her startled. Then she shook her head and answered, "We were much younger then. Growing up leads to a completely different perspective of life. Especially to me. I thought he knew my insecurities, but I guess I was wrong."

Nadeshiko looked at her sadly, but then felt something amiss. "What are you not telling me Hikaru?" Hikaru smiled wistfully at her, "Caught on early, huh?" Nadeshiko put her hands on her hips and replied, "Known you too long."

Hikaru hesitated. Then she took a deep breath and answered, "I think I am comparing him to someone else. I shouldn't, should I?"

Nadeshiko gaped at her disbelievingly, and then said angrily, "Would you stop being so damn evasive?? And yeah, you shouldn't compare him to anyone else. This is Imonoyama Nokoru we are talking about! Or anyone who would have been in his place. No one should be compared to anyone else. Who are y— "

Hikaru put a finger on her lips. They were standing in the pond, the waves washing their feet slightly. Nadeshiko looked at her disappointed. "I will tell you when the time comes. After all, I don't want you to feel guilty about it."

"Have I done something to you unknowingly?" Nadeshiko asked her, removing her finger from her lips. Hikaru shook her head and smiled at her. "Nope, nothing. You will know when the time comes."

Hikaru looked up at the golden sunset and said, "We should go now, it's getting late." She made to get out of the water, when Nadeshiko pulled her back by her hand. "Just promise me," she said, "that you will not do something that you will regret later." Hikaru looked at her in the eye and nodded. "I promise, I will never do anything that is immoral."

Nadeshiko smiled at her, looking visibly relaxed. She patted her mare, as if asking her to come with her. Her mare raised her head up and followed Nadeshiko to the stables. '_Why do I have the feeling that she is cheating on him? No, no..this is Hikaru I am talking about! She would never do that to him…or I just hope so…he for one, doesn't deserve it.' _She mentally rambled.

Unknown to both of them, someone was listening in on their conversation. He gulped nervously and felt cold sweat drenching him when he heard it. But it would have been rude to listen in without making himself known. And it was not like he intended to listen. He had a matter to discuss with one of the girls. He stepped out from his hiding place and cleared his throat to get the girl's attention.

"Yamazaki-san." He called out.

The said girl whipped around at the voice and gasped. Hikaru just stared at him in shock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note****: **Chapter 2 done! Hope you liked reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. A cliffie, I know…I love 'em. :D

Since all of the reviewers are anonymous, here are the replies to your responses:

**Agent of chaos: **More of Nokoru will be coming up! I love his character the most, after Suoh Takamura...

**Trisha R. : **Hmm…attraction is not something that you can control, right? ;p He is a nice guy basically, but that is something I am yet to decide upon.. ^__^

**Laceyann: **Umm,yes, you are right, a few kisses will definitely heat up the fic…but since it has just began, they will be following up later on. You can look forward to them though, I will be putting a bit of lemon in, to make the soda taste a bit more tangy ^_"

**travis_sings: **Maybe, maybe not… stick around for that! ;)

**hironakamura: **Wow! Am glad to know that I was able to attract someone to my story who doesn't read anime fics! Thank you so much! Yes, I usually update regularly, that is, every two or three days….well, it kinda depends on the number of reviews I get. The more I get, the earlier I will update… ^_" (This is my attempt at a wink…) Btw, you are a Heroes fan right? Am kinda guessing from your pen name.

**Debatri: **Thank you sweetheart! Agerta prothom attempt chilo, so am expecting to get better with every fic…hope you like this chappie…

Do leave a review after you finish reading, the green button wishes to feel your touch upon it ;p.

HAPPY READING!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Something To Last Forever

Chapter 3

Note: I would like to thank Jaya and can-pom23 for pointing out a major mistake; the spelling of Nokoru's name. The mistake arose from the way his name is pronounced. Thanks a lot! And a big thank you and muah to all of you who reviewed my earlier chapter! Onto chapter 3!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

.

Nadeshiko gaped at the boy standing before her. She closed her mouth and smiled at him politely. "Ijuiin-kun." She said. Akira smiled back at her and bowing greeted them. "Good evening, Yamazaki-senpai, Hisaragi-senpai. How are you, Hisaragi-senpai?" He asked Hikaru. Hikaru smiled and bowed respectfully. "Good evening to you too, Ijuiin-kun. I am doing well, thank you for asking." Turning to Nadeshiko she said, "I am going ahead. Okaa-san told me to be home early." Nadeshiko replied, "Alright, see you tomorrow then." Hikaru bid them goodbye and went in the direction of the stables.

Nadeshiko turned to Akira and said, "What did you wish to speak to me about, Ijuiin-kun?" Akira replied, "After you left, the chairman said that he was free this Saturday, so if you have nothing else to do, we could meet up at his place and you could brief him on the matters that you took care of as vice-chairman and vice versa. Is that alright with you senpai?" she nodded in response and said, "I am free on Saturday. What time should we meet?" He said, "Around 6:30 AM. This was Takamura-senpai's idea actually; he likes to get things done early in the morning."

Nadeshiko giggled at his answer and said, "Yeah, that sounds like Suoh alright. He is sometimes a slave driver, isn't he?" Akira smiled sheepishly and answered, "Kinda. Sometimes. Though, if he ever heard me say that, I don't think he would spare me the wrath he showers upon Imonoyama-senpai." Nadeshiko laughed out loud on hearing his response.

"Uhm…senpai?" Akira said hesitantly. "Yes?" Nadeshiko answered, her eyes still beholding some of the amusement from their laugh earlier.

Akira took a deep breath before he continued. "Uhm…I did not wish to overhear your conversation with Hisaragi-senpai, but I did. Does she have someone else in mind? Because Imonoyama-senpai has been really distracted by their relationship, for the past few days." He said, his eyes serious.

Nadeshiko stared at him for a while before replying, "Honestly, I don't know. I just hope she is not cheating on him. I have known her for a long time now, and I don't think she would do that to him without breaking up with him first. She has enough dignity to not do something like that. But I have no idea what is going through her mind at that moment. Like I said, I just hope for the best outcome of this entire mess."

Akira nodded at her words. "I am hoping for that as well. But, let me say this, I will not be very surprised if they split up soon. Although I am not quite prepared for the effect of that decision on Imonoyama-senpai."

Nadeshiko kept silent. After a while she said, "You are right about that, Ijuiin-kun. But let this conversation remain between us. In the meantime, I think we should lessen the burden on him should anything like that happen. I wouldn't mind working a couple of hours extra to keep the Council working smoothly."

Akira nodded at her and said, "You are right, that would help a lot. Better prepare for the worst time, huh?" She smiled weakly at him, "You could put it that way."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Nadeshiko gaped at the living room in Nokoru's home. She knew he was part of the Imonoyama zaibatsu, but never in her dreams had she expected his living room to be _this_ big. Even the size of her own home, which she considered to be fairly big, felt minuscule next to his.

It was Saturday; the day they had agreed to meet up at Nokoru's place so that he could be briefed on the issues that Nadeshiko took care of in his place. The idea was working quite well actually, they were having a lot less backlogs than before even though Nokoru tended to slack off a bit.

She shut her mouth quickly, reprimanding herself for forgetting the manners that her upbringing had taught her. Nokoru smiled slightly at her reaction; after all, he still remembered how Akira and even, Suoh, had reacted when he brought them home for the first time.

Finally noticing Nokoru's apparent amusement, she looked at him indignantly, but the look was marred by the furious blush that appeared on her cheeks. He let loose a small laugh and covered his mouth while apologizing, "I am sorry Yamazaki-san, you just remind me of how Akira and Suoh reacted so many years before," he finished, finally restraining from laughter.

Nadeshiko could feel her face burning away, and said, "Well, we should get started soon, ne? There is really a lot of work to finish." She walked over to the chaise where Suoh and Akira were busily sifting through files. As she walked, she did not notice the admiring gaze that Nakoru cast over her, admiring how her dress flattered her curves and emphasized her toned legs. Unfortunately for him, Suoh caught him looking, and let out a sigh, a twinge of regret surfacing in his mind, in bringing her to the Student Council. Nokoru caught Suoh's exasperated look and smiled mischievously at him.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yamazaki-san, do you mind if I walk you home?" Nokoru asked, hands in the pockets of his cargo pants. Nadeshiko suddenly noticed what he was wearing; stone washed cargo pants and a white shirt, with the top two buttons left unbuttoned, giving her a glimpse of his toned chest. She shook her head, denying both his request and her wayward thoughts. '_He is Hikaru's boyfriend, HER boyfriend, why am I forgetting this?'_ She looked at him and spoke, "Thanks for the offer, senpai, but it would be quite out of your way. I will go by myself, it is not a problem." A smile graced his lips as he answered in a low tone, "You afraid of walking with me? I won't eat you, you know."

They were standing outside his house. Akira and Suoh both had something to do after the meeting so they went away earlier while Nadeshiko and Nokoru stayed back, chatting for a while. He wouldn't ever deny that she was attractive, but drew him in most about her was her happy nature—thoughtful, caring and understanding. It sometimes made him think how could she not have an influence on Hikaru, provided they had been childhood friends. Hikaru was everything opposite to her—moody, sometimes brash, but shy. She was also a happy person by nature, but they didn't even match up. '_Why do I even compare them? I should simply accept Hikaru for what she is, but somehow…I can't.'_

Nadeshiko let out a sigh, drawing him away from his brooding. "You shouldn't flirt with every girl you talk to, senpai. It will arouse unwanted thoughts in people and you will draw unnecessary attention upon yourself, more than you already do," she finished, as she looked straight at him. Nokoru gaped at her and then burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry," he finally stopped, seeing her glare at him, hands on her hips. "Gosh, someone has not said that to me in the longest time. Ah well, I was just having a bit of fun. Please don't mind, Yamazaki-san." She huffed and folded her arms in response. "Come on, I will walk you home. As an apology." She caught him looking at her with amusement and nodded at him, muttering, when he was out of earshot, "You look anything but apologetic to me." But he had heard her comment and chuckled in response.

"Senpai, may I pry?" Nadeshiko asked when Nakoru handed her a vanilla and chocolate ice cream cone. She thanked him and looked at him for his answer. He said, while licking away his ice cream cone, "Yes, you may, I don't mind."

"It's about Hikaru. Have you done something to her that may have upset her? Please don't mind me putting this to you in such a manner, because I really care for her a lot, and I respect you, so…" She trailed off, looking at her ice cream and began eating, as Nokoru's gaze fell upon her. She met his gaze and could tell that the issue was paining him as much as it was paining her.

"Will you promise to keep this between us, Yamazaki-san? Because Hikaru trusts you, and you have known each other your entire lives, I am going to talk about this with you." Nadeshiko nodded as Nokoru began. "You and I both know that we have been busy with the Student Council a lot. To the extent that even the twice a month dates that we used to have were stopped because I was either busy with the work, or with studies. I take full responsibility for that, but there was nothing I could do at that point of time. With your coming, things have eased up a bit and I am grateful for that." He smiled at her and she reciprocated warmly. He continued, while finishing the cone, "I took her out on a date yesterday, after you two finished practice. Just that she seemed too distracted."

Nadeshiko stopped walking. "What do you mean by too distracted? Hikaru has been frustrated that she has not been able to go out with you, so she should have been thrilled to be able to at last, right?" Nokoru said, "That is what I thought. But I just could not—" He stopped in mid sentence.

Nadeshiko looked up at him, having heard him not complete his sentence. She was surprised to see a look of shock written all over his face as he looked straight ahead. She followed his line of sight and found her thoughts being erased by the scene unfolding before her.

A couple was kissing passionately, in the middle of the walk, in broad daylight, oblivious to the looks thrown at them both. It was Hikaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note****: **My apologies for the late update. I have been pretty busy with admissions to colleges and stuff, so I barely got time to write. It is still not over, will be in a few weeks. But I was getting bored from not writing, so I decided to slip this in. I finally finished reading the Clamp manga; there is no mention of Hikaru in it, or Idomu! Seems like they are anime-exclusive characters only. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. I will be updating in a week. Leave me a review to lemme know how you liked the chapter; flames will be ignored, if possible replied back with flames, all constructive criticism is appreciated. Happy reading! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Something To Last Forever

Chapter 4

Note: My hands were itching to write, though I am suffering from a bit of writer's block. With this block, I keep on writing La Corda one-shots, coz one shots are easy to deal with. Enough with my babbling. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp, and never will. I am just borrowing the characters so that I can play dress-up with them. ^_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

"Plans for the Cherry Blossom festival. Hall decorations, music selection and …" Nokoru murmured at an inaudible level as he went through the plans for the upcoming Cherry Blossom festival, completely ignoring the worried looks the fellow Council members gave him. He had been trying hard to forget the incident from four weeks back, and was more or less successful at it; his work and studies had not suffered but the angst was not so easily dealt with.

FLASHBACK

Both he and Nadeshiko stared gaping at the couple, both of them well known to Nokoru. He had not in a million years thought that his best friend would do that to him—the guy that was kissing Hikaru: Idomu.

Nadeshiko, unable to take it any longer, called out softly, "Hikaru." Hikaru and Idomu broke off and stared at the source. Hikaru gaped at Nadeshiko and then let out a gasp on seeing the person beside her.

"I did not know you were back." Nokoru said to Idomu, not looking at Hikaru.

Idomu began, looking straight at Nokoru,"Returned yesterday. Was on your way home actually, when-"

"Something more important came up, so I see." Nokoru cut him off. Nadeshiko looked at him surprised; she had never heard him speak with such contempt to anyone before. But then again, any one in this kind of situation would not be as calm as always.

Hikaru moved towards them, and said, looking at Nokoru, "We need to talk, Nokoru-san."

"You bet the hell we do." Nokoru replied icily, anger visible in his deep blue orbs.

END OF FLASHBACK

They broke up after that, and though she apologized to him for her behaviour, he knew that he should have seen it coming. Him being too involved in the council work, and practically ignoring her throughout the entire term. It was only a matter of time before someone came and gave her the security and time and care that she had been looking for. The thing that hurt him most, which happened to be the same thing that was the biggest consolation of this mess, was that his best friend was the one with her now. Idomu should have talked things out with him, but he didn't care much at the time, so he couldn't blame it on him fully.

For Nadeshiko, it had been worse. She had expected them to break up but never expected the events that were to follow.

FLASHBACK

Nadeshiko closed her eyes as she felt the gentle waves wash her feet. Nokoru and Hikaru had broken up a couple of hours ago. She tried not to look at her best friend, who was standing beside her.

"Would you listen to me, Nadeshiko? I said I am sorry." Hikaru said exasperatedly for the umpteenth time.

Nadeshiko's eyes snapped open as she said, "What are you apologizing to me for? You don't owe me anything. Besides, it's your life. You can do whatever suits you."

Hikaru swung her around by her arms to face her. "I did not intend that to happen, really I-"

"Stop. You knew perfectly well what you were doing. You liked your boyfriend's best friend better but did not have the guts to formally end the relationship. And I always thought you valued self respect more than anything? Stupid me." Nadeshiko glared at Hikaru as she finished and pulled her arms free from her grasp.

"Self respect has got nothing to do with this. I met Yudaji-kun when I finalized the study program to Dublin. We talked and kept in touch. What happened today was a completely spontaneous reaction. I was going to the grocer's to get some things for kaa-chan when I ran into him. We hugged and well..the rest just happened…" Hikaru mumbled incoherently at the end.

Nadeshiko sighed and said, "Just don't make mistakes like that with whomever you are with next. Talk about your presence of mind. Kissing a guy in broad daylight, at a place which is a stone's throw away from your boyfriend's place. Gaah!"

"It wouldn't have lasted anyway, not only because I gave up on it, but also because someone has made a certain impression on Nokoru, someone he can't forget." Hikaru smiled unexpectedly at her and reached out for her hand.

Nadeshiko was shocked. "W..why are you looking at me like that?" She asked uneasily.

"You like him, don't you?" Hikaru asked her softly, her eyes betraying her angst. Nadeshiko was immediately on the defensive. "No, I don't. He is my co-worker and I respect him, that's all."

"I feel not." She repeatedly softly, as she looked out into the sea. Nadeshiko stared at Hikaru, then turned her gaze into the setting sun, "I will never do that to you, Hikaru, even if you are not in a relationship with him."

END OF FLASHBACK

To an extent Hikaru had been right, she did like him. But to her, a promise was a promise, even though it was unsaid. Nadeshiko looked at Nokoru sadly. He did not deserve the pain, after all he had tried. Oh well, nothing to do but move on.

Nokoru stole a glance at Nadeshiko. Something had happened between her and Hikaru, on the day they broke up. She now talked to him much less, only when there was something she needed to consult with him, she talked, that too normally. He knew that she would not stop talking to him, just because their relationship. So he knew that there was something wrong.

Nadeshiko was startled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to look at him. Nokoru smiled down at her and she tried to return it. "Mind if I sit down, Yamazaki-san?" Nadeshiko shook her head and pulled Suoh' chair towards her. The other two members were having breaks. Nokoru sat down and handed her the papers in his hand, saying, "Here are the documents for the music for the ball. The pieces and songs haven't been selected as yet, and I would like you to select them, since I heard you play the cello. Give me the recordings of the pieces as soon as you are done. Is that alright with you?"

Nadeshiko nodded and said, "Will be done at the end of the week, Chairman." Nokoru nodded and then asked, "May I ask you something, Yamazaki-san?" She turned towards him after putting away the documents in a folder. "Yes?" He looked down at his clasped hands and said, "Why are you avoiding me?" Nadeshiko was stunned at his question. He looked at her, capturing her eyes in his, and she could not look away from him. She lowered her head embarrassedly.

"Saving myself a bit," she mumbled. A hand reached down to caress her face, and startled her into immobility. She looked at him as he gently kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into a hug. His warmth was too inviting to ignore, and wrapped her arms around him. It felt so good to be hugged like this.

"Chairman, there is someone he-" Akira cut off abruptly and stared at the hugging couple from the doorway. "Akira, is he…" Suoh trailed off and stared wide-eyed at the pair, faintly wondering what they were going to do when the two students outside saw them in that position.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Done! Won't say this is my best chapter, because I have written better ones. The reviews that I have been getting have propelled me to publish faster, but it is a sad thing to see that people don't read the fanfiction of Clamp School as much as other mangas.

Moving on, college will be starting soon and I will be getting busy to the extent that I will not be able to get online other than weekends. So the updates will be taking some time, but I hope that you will bear with me and keep on reading the fic and supporting it with reviews.

To **Arin**, the rating will not change because I don't plan on making a lemony fic. But there will be a few kissing scenes here and there. I can't write much lemon either, so you have no cause to worry. On a lighter note, thank you for the review!

To **Debatri**, thanks for the review yaar! Shudhu ei manga r fanfic gulotei beshi feedback hoy na, jaar foley ami taratari update kortey pari na. But ami etake shesh kore charbo, majhe chere debo na, as many authors have done. Thanks once again!

So everyone, I hope you have liked this chappie. Will be trying my best to update at the earliest, and reviews will improve the currently narrow flow of ideas. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, in English, Bengali and Hindi. Flames are not.

Happy reading! (.n_n.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Something To Last Forever**

**Chapter 5**

**Note: **This is the second time that I am writing this chapter. My earlier draft was turned into a Baltic code, brought on by my sister's un-loading of MS Office and then re-loading it, which has turned the drafts of all my stories into unintelligible codes. Imagine my frustration. She did it so that she could load Oracle. Oh well, no use cribbing about it. Looks like I will have to rely on my backup here as all my stories are lost there. (.-_-.)

Apologies for the delay. Have been suffering from a bit of writer's block recently but now that my engineering counselling is over, I can write without inhibition. Onto chappie no. 5!

**Recommendation: **_Now We Are Free _by Lisa Gerrard and Hans Zimmer, Gladiator soundtrack. Am listening to it right now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

_Complicated Hearts_

.

.

What do you do when you see that the one you loved once is having feelings for someone else, that someone else also being a part of your soul? Is it a dilema? Maybe to some, not to others. Hikaru was no exception to it, but she was a decisive person.

She had been the one to choose to leave him, even though their relationship hadn't been through the best of times for quite a while. And she had been the one to choose an alternative, so she should have been happy about it, shouldn't she?

She did. But if she did, then why did she feel the tightening and then the release of the pain?

Hikaru had seen them hugging, even though Suoh had been standing before her, blocking her view. Her first reaction had been of pain, but then of relief as she pulled Idomu alongwith her, and left the Council Building.

People would laugh or even say that she was too kind and too stupid to wish for her ex to be find happiness so fast as to send a message that he hadn't been that into her. But she knew that people were wrong. She cared for Nokoru as much as he cared for her; this she knew, that he cared for her. It just was not meant to be.

Hikaru smiled to herself and withdrew herself from her thoughts to scan her current surroundings. She was in the wisteria trellis, reshaped in the form of a party hall, for the Cherry Blossom festival. The celebrations had begun. She smoothed her evening dress and went to approach her boyfriend, who was talking to Nokoru.

"Idomu," she said.

He turned at her voice and gawked at her for a moment, and then smiled. He gently took her hand and kissed it, whispering, "You look beautiful tonight, my love."

Hikaru smiled at his words and then turned her gaze upon Nokoru, who was smiling at her. A small smile, but a happy one. He was happy for her. '_He should be with her, shouldn't he?' _she thought silently.

"Tell her before someone whisks her away from you, and you are left only to lament," she said to him, with serious eyes but a smile on her face nonetheless.

Nokoru was taken aback at it, but smiled back, as he felt relief at the fact that she did not mind his liking for Nadeshiko. "I am glad to have your support, Hikaru-chan," he relied back, tilting his head on one side.

She took his hand in her free hand and replied, "You will always have my support, no matter what."

He smiled wistfully back at her, on hearing her words.

Hikaru nodded at him and went inside the gathering crowd, leaving him alone with Idomu once again.

Idomu looked away from Hikaru's departing back and at him, with a slightly comical expression, before he said, "I thought you were gonna skin me for taking her from you."

Nokoru looked at him and with a happy face answered, "Well, the idea's still not discarded, you know."

Idomu let out a sigh and said, "Stop pulling my leg, will you?"

Nokoru laughed and was about to answer when he suddenly stopped. His gaze lingered on a certain girl, someone he had been waiting for. He made his way through the crowd towards her, leaving an exasperated slash amused Idomu behind.

Dressed in a purple floor length gown, with two straps diverging from the front to dissapear behind the neck, Nadeshiko looked beautiful, to say the least. Even though her upbringing had prepared her for parties and formal occasions, she always found herself at a loss in such occasions. Her anxiety ceased a bit on seeing Nokoru coming towards her, at least she had found someone she knew. The next instant, her anxiety had been back full force, knowing the moment they had shared days back. Not accustomed to shows of affection, she had been a bit wary of him. Even though she was beginning to realize that she could not avoid him always.

"You look beautiful tonight, Yamazaki-san," said Nokoru as he stopped in front of her.

For once, she could not find her voice, and nodded at him, albeit a small smile on her face.

"Come, we will be beginning the party soon." Nokoru did not offer his hand, but beckoned her to walk beside him, which she complied with readily.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to the Cherry Blossom festival! We have been waiting for this for a few weeks and so enjoy yourselves tonight!" The crowd, mostly girls, cheered at him, as he put down the mic. Out of a corner of his eye, he saw Suoh shaking his head.

"What?" He asked once he reached him. "You barely said anything!" Suoh hissed. Nokoru sighed and said, "C'mon, you know I don't like speeches that much. Say the basics, and well, they know what the party's for!"

Suoh sighed resignedly and then whispered so that only Nokoru could hear, "Ask her tonight, will you?"

Nokoru smiled at him and said, "I am planning to, so relax."

"And now, to start the party, we have the Clamp Student Council starting off the dance!" The MC boomed into the speakers.

Nadeshiko, meanwhile, had started panicking on hearing that. '_Shit! Dance?? Why me!' _

But her panics dissapeared as soon as they had come when she saw a hand extended to her, asking her to dance. She accepted the invitation to dance and could not think of anything else when she gazed up at the hazel blue eyes of her dance partner, except that an arm slid around her waist gently but firmly, and the feeling of him holding her, the sparks that coursed through her at his touch, was beyond description.

She could hear of the sighs of the girls on seeing Nokoru dance with her. Not that she cared much. Right now, the only thing she wanted was the dance to never end.

"Why me?" She whispered to him as she continued staring back into his eyes, her hands slipping behind his neck.

"You really want to know?" He whispered back, unwilling to break the peace of the moment.

"No." She said, and then lowered her gaze.

"You are a wonderful person, and though you may put people before you, you should consider your own happiness as well," he said. She looked back at him and replied, "A promise is a promise."

"This is also a promise. So just believe," he said. Not waiting to hear her answer, he gave her the promise she needed. A kiss to seal the love that had been inside them, for each other, unacknowledged, but still there.

There wasn't much of a thought to his actions, she thought ruefully as she kissed him back. Of course, he had been intending to do this for quite sometime now. And he didn't bother with the fact that there were at least a hundred people present there, whose bewildered looks she could feel even while keeping her eyes closed.

But he wasn't wrong when he said that she needed something to believe in. A promise for herself and for him.

A promise that made their affection for each other, and consequently their love for each other, something to last forever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Fin _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Didn't want to drop a bombshell then, but this is the last chapter of the story. Like it? Dislike it? Could have been better? Lemme know your opinions in a review.

I am having ideas of an epilogue, so am putting up a poll in my profile page. Give it a visit and vote, please. The poll is open for four days. Happy Reading! (.n_n.)


	6. Epilogue: Angel Eyes

**Something To Last Forever**

**_Epilogue_**

**Note:**Hello there! It has been fabulous writing this story, and getting your responses to it. I actually started writing this a day before my college began, which is over a month back, and with exams and all, just could not manage.

**Recommendation:** _Phir Dekhiye_ from the movie _Rock On!!_ A beautiful voice and fabulous guitar makes it eternally beautiful.

**Dedication:** A reader's opinion completes an author's work. This fic is dedicated to all of the people who read this, but a special mention to **C. Isabel**, **RexTR,** **Ariadne-chan** and **Magdalene Darling**. My endless love to you all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

Angel Eyes

.

.

Nadeshiko bit her pen as she went over the documents once more. Even though she had been on the team for over a year, she did not slack off as Nokoru sometimes did. As she scanned her work, she failed to notice a pair of hazel-blue eyes, watching her intently.

How long had she been there in the council? A year? Seemed only yesterday she joined. Nokoru couldn't help but continue to stare at her. The way her hair tumbled down her back, even though she kept it away from her face neatly by clips and ribbons, the uniform which flattered her curves so much...he would miss her a lot, so he'd better be as close to her as he could, for as long as he could.

The light in his eyes dimmed at the thought. He never thought that was even sorely possible, that a family like his, would ask such a huge favor from him. Telling the Chairlady about his relationship had taken a lot of guts, but even she could not convince his father out of it. There had to be a way…

A not-so-subtle cough brought him back from his thoughts. He looked up to see Suoh grimacing, holding a couple of spiral bound folders under his arm. Catching Nokoru's eyes however, the grimace disappeared, replaced by a look of worry.

"Will call you and tell you tonight. Not now, Suoh," he said, casting a glance at Nadeshiko.

Suoh sighed and nodded. "Better be a good reason for you to space out and not finish your work sooner," he hissed back.

Nokoru grinned and gave him a wink. Suoh merely sighed in response.

"Done!" Nadeshiko landed the folder with a thump on the table and gave a yawn, jerking the other two boys out of their thoughts. Sleep had been eluding her for days now, and somehow, she had been having ominous thoughts all the time. It took a great effort to not show it to Nokoru.

"All done, Nadeshiko-senpai?" queried Akira. Nadeshiko beamed at him and nodded her head.

"You look kind of tired, you know," he said worriedly. Nadeshiko let out a sigh and said, "Yeah, I know, I am sort of jaded. I 'd better get some sleep tonight."

"Yeah, you 'd better," agreed Akira, worry still evident in his tone.

"We better call it a night, guys. It past nine," said Nokoru, glancing at his watch.

"Nokoru, the paperwork," reminded Suoh. "Will be done, tommorow morning, I promise," said Nokoru.

"You 'd better, coz otherwise you 'd be screwed. You already have a backlog forming," finished Suoh, reminding him of his 'childhood problem'.

Nokoru sighed in response and gave him a look which clearly spoke of urgency. Suoh made a face and dropped the subject.

"Good night everyone. See you tommorow!" Nadeshiko chirped cheerfully as she left the Council Room.

'Nights are supposed to be beautiful, aren't they,' thought Nadeshiko silently as she stargazed while walking home. A clear night, adorned by stars as precious stones on blue silk. A clear night, perfect for romance and…somehow, it felt so hollow inside.

No, Nokoru, had been the most caring partner, he had kept her happy, undoubtedly. But somehow, it just simply felt like he was not letting her in on something important, something that involved her, or could..she had not felt this unsure for a long time.

'But,' she mused as she stopped walking and looked up, 'what if, he were to leave?' Could she live separated from him? She was well aware of his family's situation; of course, he would be controlling a part of the business and assisting his older brother, so he would most probably be sent abroad to study after he graduated from high school.

And she was quite alright with it. But, if it were not only the separation, but maybe of the hearts, what would be course of action then?

Nadeshiko shivered into the night, even though it wasn't cold. Why did she keep having ominous thoughts? Sure, a relationship needed working and a bit of tweaking now and then, but her thoughts seemed so random at times, they made no sense to her whatsoever.

Especially since everything was fine between them; it had only been last week she had gone out for a movie with him. 'Though,' the nagging voice said, ' it would be a lie of sorts if I am to say that he didn't look one bit like he had been through hell.'

Not that he was the only reason for such thoughts. Something else bothered her, and she could not put her finger on it.

"Nadeshiko." On hearing her name being called, somehow the feeling of the cold against her skin intensified, a shudder of warmth suddenly running down her spine.

His eyes widened at her response. It was slightly chilly, but not so noticeable. Nokoru opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. As he placed his blazer around her shoulders, he pulled her close and whispered, "We need to talk about something. No, it isn't something that you have done to me, so don't worry."

"Going abroad?" Nadeshiko clutched at the blazer around her shoulders, watching him leaning on the railing of the bridge, over the artificial rivulet. He was not looking at her, but his expression did not escape her. He seemed resigned, and that scared her.

"In about a few months. After I graduate. Will be abroad for years, and I may not see you for a really long time."

"It is not as bad as it seems, you know…Hikaru is abroad, we write to each other often, and though I miss her, it seems quite…alright…" Nadeshiko stopped talking, her words rushing out making her feel like a fool, and making me all the more aware that he wasn't saying everything.

"Are your parents disapproving of our relationship? Do they want you to be in an..arranged..ma—…" Her eyes widened as she realized that her words had hit home. The lump in her throat seemed to choke the air out of her.

Bull's eye.

He gaped at her. Never had he expected her to catch on so quickly. "They don't know about us, Nadeshiko. My mother knows, but…I am still bound to the expectations they have of me," he said, and waited for any outburst, any sort of reaction from her.

He felt deserving of her wrath. People had led him to believe that she was a rebound when he fell for her during his failing relationship with Hikaru. He knew that he loved her, with all his being, and had sworn to be there, and not run away. Yet, here he was, going back on his word, on the trust he had promised her, on _her,_ more than anything else.

Nothing came from her. Not anger, nothing. She smiled at him wistfully. "I know what you mean by expectations from your family. I do wish, for one, to have been born in a normal family, and been allowed to lead my life the way I wanted."

"This is goodbye, then?" She looked at him, smiling wistfully, her eyes betraying her feelings—she never wanted him to go. He was hers. Why should she have to give him up?

There was no answer, and the lack of certainty in whatever answer he would give made it harder. Life was a gamble.

"Yes, I believe so," he answered, looking at her, his voice hard with the suppressed emotions.

He loosened his grip on the railing and pulled her into a hug before she could even move an inch. He knew it was going to be harder in the following months, when they would be working together and having to put up with being in control of wild emotions.

The kiss seemed painful, a parting kiss, sure—but pain had lost it's meaning in it. She would never again find comfort in his arms, be reassured by his sweet lips, hear his quiet laughter at her antics or his incessant teasing. Pain was nothing, compared to what she was feeling now.

He gripped her tighter when he felt quiet sobs rock her body. She may act tough, but with him, all her walls were down. He knew that better than anybody.

Was it wrong to not want to give up something, _someone,_ so wonderful, who added colour to his life and made him unboundedly happy? Someone up there must really detest him.

He pulled his head into his hands, an angry scowl distorting his handsomely features. Why? Didn't he deserve to chose whom he wanted for a life partner, for his lover? Why should it always be a business deal?

"Nokoru? May I come in for a moment please?" a voice came from outside the double doors of his bedroom.

"Not now, okaa-san."

"Please? I am not afraid to see you as you are now."

She was persistent alright, he thought.

He let out a ragged breath and said, as she sat beside him, "I really don't want to see the girl my father chose. Not tonight. I need longer."

"It will be fine, trust me," she said, placing a hand on his head.

"Mother, I just broke up with the one person whom I loved like anything. And you come to say that it going to be alright? No, I don't think so. It's not going to be alright. Never will be.

"You may have agreed to an arranged marriage, but I don't think I function like that," he finished on an incoherent note. It was becoming increasingly difficult to control his anger. His mother was the last person he would be burdened with guilt towards.

"Believe me, it's going to alright," she said and then suddenly winked and smiled at him.

He couldn't believe what his mother was trying to say to him. There has got to be a frickin' mistake.

.

.

Did she feel like getting up? No. Maybe lying there on her bed, willing time to pass would make things easier.

Just like Nokoru, she knew that one day she would be asked to marry according to her parents' wishes. She didn't object to it before. Now she did.

Now that she knew that she loved him too much to let him go, love him too much to let the pain show, and give him up. All because her life, his life didn't belong to them. They lived. That's all that mattered.

The moment she came home, her mother beckoned her for a chat. Talk, rather. Important guests of her father were coming and they needed to discuss important…_stuff,_ as her mother put it, but her voice sent a shiver down her spine. Not just stuff, she could guess.

Her mother was home earlier than before, and she looked as jumpy as Nadeshiko felt.

Adding to that was her twin's irritated expression. Kanata was never angry, always mock anger and jokes in her direction but this time, he seemed angrier than he had ever seen her. It scared her.

"Nadeshiko, come down please!" Her mother's voice broke her out of her reverie as she jerked awake and checked herself in the mirror. Guests. Bleh. Something else, something ominous, something her parents didn't bother telling her about.

Because she was going to find out soon.

.

.

.

.

Shock of his life. Period.

He felt like strangling his brother for not telling him earlier, for causing him to do that to her.

If he was going to be engaged to Yamazaki Nadeshiko, why in the world didn't his father tell him earlier?

Why bother with so many fiancé candidates, when he was deciding on her in the first place?

Why so many visits, and cause him this much anger?

.

.

.

She felt like murdering him. If he knew he was going to be engaged to her only, why the act?

There he was, dressed in a formal suit, shock evident in his features. And the subsequent grin he flashed her made her murderous intentions even stronger.

She barely heard her parents and his declaring them engaged to each other. She nodded her head to their proposal, not even fully hearing what they were saying.

The one moment she got free, she dragged him outside and pulled her pent-up frustration on him.

"WHY IN THE WORLD PUT ME THROUGH THAT IN THE EVENING AND THEN THIS?????? YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON, NOKORU!!"

'_Gosh, even the _san _part is gone,'_ he thought.

Actions speak louder than words. Exactly so.

Better do it right.

She was still reeling from the impact of his kiss. So many emotions jumbled together—no wait, make that too many—passion, apologetic, sweetness, kindness and an undeniable desire.

She leaned on him heavily as he pulled his arms around her and looked straight at her eyes and said," I had no idea my father wanted to fix my engagement with you. He has been itching to get me engaged, and for that I have been forced to visit many prospective fiancée candidates. I knew that tonight's decision was going to be final. To whom I didn't know. I swear."

"You bloody idiot," she mumbled, resting her head on his chest.

"We are meant to be together. I told you once. Now see," he said, kissing her hair.

"Il mio amore senza fine a voi, innamorato," she whispered softly, widening his grin.

.

.

.

.

_Fin_

.

.

.

.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Uh, I wish I made it slightly better, though, I am more or less satisfied with my effort.

Refrain from flaming me, please. The last thing I want to do is to curse and flame that person back, and spoil both our moods this festive season.

Kidding. Hope you had a good time reading this. But yeah, the above part still applies. Leave me a review and lemme know whether you dished this, or you are gonna make my day with a better critique. *winking heavily*

HAPPY READING EVERYONE!! (.n_n.)


End file.
